This invention relates to polymer blends of polyphenylene ether and polyetherimide, and copolymers made therefrom, and more particularly to blends of functionalized polyphenylene ether and polyetherimide, and copolymers made therefrom.
Blends of polyphenylene ether and polyetherimide are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,779 to White et al, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such blends are of interest because their components are generally compatible and the mixtures have good impact strength as well as good mechanical properties. However, these blends typically undergo phase separation and delamination because of the presence therein of large, incompletely dispersed polyphenylene ether particles and the absence of phase interaction between the two resin phases.
Aycock et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,358 and Int. Pub. No. WO 86/02086) disclose the use of functionalized polyphenylene ether as a compatibilizer for polyphenylene ether-polyamide blends. The functionalized polyphenylene ether is the reaction product of a polyphenylene ether and a compound of the general formula (i)--Z--(ii), wherein (i) is at least a group of the formula [X-C(O)] with X=F, Cl, Br, I, OH, --OR, or --O--C(O)--R with R=H, alkylene or aryl, wherein (ii) is at least a carboxylic acid, acid anhydride, acid amide, imido, carboxylic acid ester, amino or hydroxyl group and wherein the groups (i) and (ii) are covalently bonded together via a bridge Z and wherein Z is a bivalent hydrocarbon radical. The reaction product of a polyphenylene ether and trimellitic anhydride acid chloride is preferably used. Aycock et al, in WO-A-86/02086, further disclose compositions comprising functionalized polyphenylene ether, polyphenylene ether and polyamide, and compositions comprising functionalized polyphenylene ether and polyamide.
Van Der Meer et al (Int. Pub. No. WO 87/00540) describe functionalized polyphenylene ethers which form compatible compositions when blended with polymers such as polyamides and linear polyesters. The functionalized polyphenylene ether is the reaction product of a polyphenylene ether and an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid, for example, fumaric acid or maleic acid anhydride or derivatives thereof.
Sybert (U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,937) describes the use of copolymers comprising epoxide-functionalized polyphenylene ethers and polyamides or linear polyesters, as compatibilizers for blends of polyphenylene ethers and polyamides or linear polyesters. The epoxide-functionalized polyphenylene ethers are prepared by the reaction of functionalized epoxide with acid-functionalized polyphenylene ether. Preferred functionalizing agents for the polyphenylene ether include maleic acid and its derivatives (especially maleic anhydride), fumaric acid and trimellitic anhydride acid chloride.
In JP59-66452 to Unitika, functionalized polyphenylene ethers are obtained by reacting in the presence of a radical initiator a polyphenylene ether and a compound having a carboxylic acid radical or an acid anhydride (for example, maleic acid anhydride).
Although the above references disclose blends of polyphenylene ether and other polymers, including polyetherimide, wherein the blends have good compatibility and other desirable properties, there is continuing interest in preparing blends of polyphenylene ether and polyetherimide which have improved compatibility and other improvements in properties.